If every Christmas Was Like This
by PassionForSinging95
Summary: Christmas. xNiley xTaylorS xJustinb xSelenaG ONE-SHOT


**If every Christmas was like this. **

**.Niley CUE .Jaylor .Jelena .Kenielle**

**Miley. (December 10****th****)**

'Tay, wouldn't it be cool to throw a little Christmas party like right before we all go home for the holidays. How cool would that be?" Selena laughs as she comes out of my walk-in closet.

¨Mile, did you listen to anything we were saying yesterday?" Taylor exclaims while straightening her hair.

"Ohh yeah, I remember now. Big Christmas party, my house, all of you." I sigh. "Yeah."

Selena laughs and comes to hug me. "You are so adorable, like awwww, I don't even know" She giggles.

I laugh and hug her back. "I'm not adorable"

"Nick agrees with Sel" Taylor tells me and makes me blush.

"NO, he doesn't." I cover my cheeks.

Taylor stands up and goes to the closet and puts on her dress. "How do I look?"

"I don't know why you even ask, you know you are beautiful." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"And that's why I love you." She laughs and the doorbell rings and Selena runs downstairs.

"THEY ARE HERE" Sel yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"COMING" Taylor yells back and we both make our way downstairs.

"Hi Joey, Hi Justin" I greet them both with a hug.

"Hi Miles" They both say and hug back.

"Are you girls ready to go?" Joe asks Selena and Taylor and they both nod and the four of them make their way out. They just left for a double date and left me here all alone while Nick is outside doing his PR with the ugly cougar. I hate her.

_**I just want to let you know, I'm thinking of you and I love you. –NickJ **_

I know, I am the only girl on this planet that would let her boyfriend go out and do this thing he is doing with Delta, but I love him and he loves me and at the end of the day that's what matters the most, the way we feel about each other. So I decide to text him back

_**I love you too, Nick. Hope you are having fun. :D -MC**_

Next, I agree that I'm not going to wait here doing nothing so I give a call to Liam and check if he wants to hang out, yes we re doing our own PR thing too and I hate it.

"What's up, Miley?" I can tell he is getting sick of this thing too, he hasn't been able to see his fiancé in so long.

"Just wanted to check on you." I tell him obviously scared to ask him out seeing he is pissed.

"Yeah sure, what do you want?" We've been doing this PR thing for so long that we've got to know each other s well.

"I…uhm… do you mind going out?"

"Why? Is Nick out with Delta?"

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be calling you." If he is going to give me his ugly attitude then obviously I was allowed to be bitchy too.

"You are so annoying." I don't really know what's his problem; he is the reason why we are doing all this.

"Are you coming or not?"

"To pick you up? Ha. Never. If you want to hang out with me come get me."

"You know what, yes I'm going to pick you up and hopefully you enjoy it because it is the last one. I'm going to call my manager and tell her it is over and BAM you are so done Hemsworth" Maybe he never saw this side of me but if this is how he wants me to be then that's what he is getting.

"No Miley, don't you dare do this to me" Now he is scared.

"I'm going to do whatever I want to do, because it's my life and my career and also by doing this I'm going to make lots of people happy, including myself."

"You know what, yes let's break up. I'm done with you too"

"Have a great life, Hemsworth. I'll be sure to make my people call your people to call it quits." And I hang up and sigh. I thought that when this was over we would still be friends but I guess not, which by the way it's totally fine with me.

"Miley! Come downstairs, we are having dinner" I sigh, remember how I said I didn't care, well I do care. I hate knowing a person is mad at me or that they hate me.

"Miley Ray! We are waiting for you." My dad yells and I start tearing up. I tend to get way to attached to people, I know that, a lot of my friends have told me that but I never thought it would hit me this hard because I knew it was all a lie and I know Nick and I love each other and we have an amazing relationship so I don't really know why this is affecting me so much. I also knew that this would end some day and I…

"Mile, what's wrong?" Brandi rushes to my side and hugs me.

"I…I'm okay. Everything is fine."

"No it's not! What did Nick do to you?" I shake my head and sniffle.

"No..nothing, he did nothing to me"

"If he didn't do anything then why are you crying this hard, he's the only one who could break you this bad." I cry harder, now she's making me feel like I'm the weakest girl on earth and she's also making me believe I have the same feelings for Nick that for Liam which is absolutely not true.

"Miley, ugh, breathe! You are scaring me. Tell me what's wrong?" I shake my head and start hyperventilating.

"I…I need…I need Nick!" I yell out and she jumps sort of scared.

"Miley, why do you need Nick? What happened? You need to tell me first what happened." I throw myself into bed and cry harder, now I think I'm crying because maybe Nick is in love with Delta, maybe this will get too real for both of them and they will end up married and…

"Nick? Yeah, that's her. You need to come ASAP." Next thing I know Brandi is slamming the door to my bedroom closed and running downstairs.

**Nick (December 11****th****)**

"Do you think there is something wrong with her?" Brandi asks me and I shrug.

"I don't know, yesterday when I got here she wouldn't stop crying and she wouldn't talk to me so I just hugged her and she fell asleep on me."

"Honestly, I was so scared yesterday because she was choking. I don't even know what got into her."

"I know. I was scared too, I mean what could be possibly so bad that she can't tell us."

"Miley!" Tish makes her way to the bed and sees that her daughter is still sleeping.

"What's up, mom?"

"Her management team just called to see what break up story was better"

"Break up story?" I ask them speechless.

"I was just as surprised, Nick. I mean I'm her mother she could've told me she was getting out of the PR thing already."

"Was this what had her all upset?" I feel my heart clench at the possibility.

Brandi shakes her head. "I don't think so, Nick. This wouldn't get her so upset."

Tish walks over to her daughter's bed and starts shaking her "Miley, wake up."

Miley shudders and turns around. "No mom, leave"

"You are being a brat, Miley Ray. Wake up" Miley turns around, opens her eyes and looks at me."Why are you here?"

I look down feeling my heart breaking. "I uhmm, Brandi told me you were crying and I wanted to come and check on you, because I love you and I care about you."

She nods and stretches her arms towards me. "I love you too, Nick"

I sigh in relief and kiss her cheek. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, princess?"

She shakes her head and snuggles her head in my neck.

"I think that's our cue to leave. Take care of her, and call us if something is wrong"

I nod my head and hold Miley tighter to me. "Are you okay, Mi?"

She shakes her head and throws herself to her bed and looks at me with tears already coming out of her eyes. "You'll be okay, Mi" I hug her tight and cuddle her to me.

**Nick (Afternoon December 11****th****) **

"Can you wake her up so we have dinner?" Tish whispers to me from the door and I nod looking at Miley. "Sure. Be there in a minute" she nods and closes the door.

"Mi, come on princess. It's time to wake up" she opens her eyes and they are so dull and grey and it makes my heart break how upset she is.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 6, it's time to have dinner" she nods and kisses my cheek. "I'll be right back" she goes to her closet, gets some clothes and disappears on the bathroom.

I make my way downstairs to see all my family and the whole Cyrus' one all sitting around the big dinning table. When did they get here?

"Hello, dear Nicholas" Yep, it is Joe.

"Hi, Joe"

"Where is Miley?" that one is Frankie.

"Upstairs"

"Is she okay?" Kevin

"Yes, she is. She's on her way down"

"What happened to her? She hasn't answered my calls" Danni, the number one Miley worrier.

"She was going trough a hard break up"

"A hard break up? Did you guys break up?" that would be my mom.

"No we didn't, she and Liam did"

"Why is she so upset about it?"

I shrug "I don't know"

"I wasn't upset about that just FYI" she appears at the bottom of the stairs.

"Miley!" Frankie appears next to her in less than a second and Miley is already hugging him. "Hi, Frank. How are you doing?"

"Good." Miley smiles at him. Then she makes her way over the table and greets everyone leaving standing there, here eyes are a lot brighter than before and she looks happy now. I really want to know what's wrong.

After we all have dinner, we are all hanging out on the living room and Miley is as smiley as ever, she's leaning on me while talking with Danni about some stuff I don't really care about.

"Miley, your phone is ringing" Joe sends it flying across the room and she caches it.

"Yes?" she quiet for a while listening to whoever is on the other line has to say.

"No, we already made it very clear it was over Liam. Why the hell can't you acknowledge the fact that it is over?"

"Well, because you said so. You are tired of me; I'm tired of you. It's a win-win situation." She lets out a frustrated sigh and puts her head on my chest, the phone still on her right ear.

"Because I'm tired of having you around as a boyfriend when you can't even pretend to act like one. Have you seen Nick? He acts all lovey-dovey with Delta and he holds her hand and he actually looks at her when she's talking to him and ugh, Liam, you are so annoying. I don't even know why I agreed to that in the first place." She's quiet for some more time and then everything she has inside of her little fragile heart.

"Maybe that's true, maybe he does love her, maybe he should be with her and maybe I am holding him back maybe it's true you know? Thank you very much, Liam. Have a good life" And she hangs up the phone and throws herself crying to Danni and I just stare at her in complete shock.

"Mile, just calm down. It's all right, whatever he told you; I'm sure he didn't mean it, I'm sure he just did it so you would go back to doing that. I'm sure that Nick does not love Delta and I can assure you it's only for work. Right, Nick?" she looks at me demanding me to talk to Miley, but I'm just in a complete shock and reality has just hit me; she thinks I love Delta, I've been spending so much time with her and I've been worrying about her getting all her PR done that I've forgotten to pay attention and actually care about who I really love. I'm such a horrible person. So, I stand up and make my way to the den where my parents are chatting animatedly with Mi's parents.

"Dad? Can I have a word with you?" he looks up to me with a smile planted on his face because, maybe, he's never seen me talk so serious to him. But he stands up anyway.

"Sure, what is it son?" so I take a breathe and decide to spill it all to him.

**Miley (December 11****th****. **_**Evening**_**)**

I look at Danni, who then looks at Kevin who looks at Joe who goes back to looking at me. We've been repeating this cycle for, at least, the last 3 minutes.

Nick left probably 4 or 5 hours ago and he hasn't come back also when I went to check on the den, the only people there were my mom and Mrs. Jonas who just smiled at me.

Liam has been calling for the past 2 hours but I never answered again, to be honest he was getting a little irritating plus we don't have anything to talk about anymore, therefore I'm never answering his calls.

"Miley? Your phone is ringing again." Joe speaks up as I listen to the all too familiar ringtone.

"Send it over, it's Nick" He throws it over and it lands on Danni's lap and I take it.

"Hello?"

"Miley?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Nick"

"Oh, Hi Nicholas, it's so nice of you to call us" he chuckles at the other end.

"Mi, I need you to be ready in an hour. Do you think you can accept the challenge?" I look at Danni and smile.

"Of course, but what is it?"

"A surprise. I'll be at your front step at 8:35." And he hangs up leaving me with a huge smile on my face; it's been years since he has done something like this for me.

"Danni, hurry up. I need to be ready in an hour" with that said we run upstairs and as Danni starts the shower, I take out all the hair products and make up.

"Go on the shower, Miley. I'll pick you an outfit." So I run to the bathroom and wash up as quick as ever, when I go out there on my bed is sitting non other than Nicholas Jerry, with a cute smile and a rose on his hand.

"Nicholas"

"Destiny" I huff as he says my real name.

"What a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, but you're not ready yet"

"You said 8:35, Nick"

"I thought you would be ready in less than that, and I saw what Danni left here for you." He shakes his head. "Too dressy, I want you to be you. I also didn't fail to notice all the make up and hair products, guess what. Not necessary. So quick up, you are beautiful without all that. Throw on a pair of jeans and your favorite shit, I'll be waiting for you downstairs" I smile at him and head to my closet where I take a pair of True Religion jeans and a Hello Kitty shirt from Urban Outfitters and then throw a pair of white converse. I brush my hair and throw it on a high ponytail then I proceed to put some mascara on and take my phone then I run downstairs and see Nick waiting for me on the front door.

"Ready to go?" I smile at him.

"Ready" so he takes my hand and opens the passengers' door and as I do a movement to go inside the challenger he kisses my cheek.

"I love you, Mi"

"I love you too, Nick" and he closes the door and goes to his side.

He starts driving and we make small talk and laugh on our way to wherever we are going.

**Danielle (December 12****th****) **

"It was so sweet but so scary like you don't even know, I had like a hundred paparazzi over me and Nick was holding my hand and we went inside In-N-Out and we had dinner and he was kissing me and he didn't even acknowledge the fact that all those dudes were taking pictures, it was so magic." Miley finishes her long rant about how yesterday went and how Nick was okay with going public and I couldn't be happier for those two.

"So, he called it quits with Delta?"

"Apparently" she scoops some more frozen yogurt and puts it on her mouth.

"I'm really glad, she was starting to get on my nerves"

"I know! She is so irritating."

Suddenly a glorious mass of blond curly hair appears on the door and signals me to shut up as she runs and covers Miley's eyes.

"Guess Who"

"Taylor?" Taylor makes an angry face but uncovers Miley's eyes anyway.

"So unfair. How did you know it was me?" Miley laughs at her childish ways.

"Your smell has Taylor written all over it" I giggle.

"So we have a party to plan, don't we?" Taylor takes a seat next to Miley.

"We almost have everything done except for the guest list"

"Well it doesn't have to be like a huge guest list, for all we know it could be the tree of us." Taylor and I laugh at Miley's suggestion.

"That would be hardly a party."

"Well, whatever let's get it done. Start with someone Jonas"

"Selena"

"Okay, your turn Cyrus"

"Nick, Joe and Kevin"

"Hmmm who else?"

"Efron"

"Hudgens"

"Emma"

And like that we keep until we manage to get a hundred people on the list.

"My parents aren't even going to allow that amount of people"

"Okay, let's cut it to fifty"

"Yeah, that's more reasonable"

**Nick (December 13****th**** PARTY DAY)**

"Coming!" I hear Miley's voice yell from what I assume is her bedroom then a pair of heels clicking against the wooden floor is heard and finally a beautiful face appears instead of the door.

"Nicholas"

"Destiny"

"If you don't stop with your Destiny I'm going to kick you Nick, seriously."

"I'm sorry, Mi. It's just so fun seeing you angry" I laugh and she slaps my shoulder.

"Who is here already?"

"Everyone, except Mr. Late a.k.a YOU" I hug her to my side as we make our way to the backyard where the party is full swing.

"You guys did a nice job" I see her smile light up and she looks at me, her piercing blue eyes shining with the moon.

"Thank you" I kiss her quickly.

"I love you Mi."

"I love you more, Nick"

"Not possible"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh huh"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"See, I told you?"

**First of all: YES THIS IS ME UPDATING AND YES IT IS A CHRISTMAS THEME ONE!**

**Why? Because I owed it to one of my besties on twitter (MileyHoodie) and I had to update it!**

**Mikayla, sorry for taking so long but it is finally here! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it (even if it is out of season) and review it! :D**


End file.
